


Popular

by FireplaceJazz



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Tweek Tweak, Cute, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Popularity, Protective Craig, Relationship Problems, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireplaceJazz/pseuds/FireplaceJazz
Summary: Tweek had always been the weird kid and he is sick of it. Now he is changing everything to finally be acceptet, but will this affect his relationship with Craig and is he really going to be happy, being popular?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hey everyone :D  
Short notice:  
I am not a native speaker so please excuse grammar mistakes ;)

             ●               ◇                ●

Tweek hated it! Once again he heard people whisper things about him as he walked down the hallway. Stuff like: 'He is crazy!' 'He is so weird!' 'Why does Craig even date him?'

The first few weeks of his relationship had been so different. People were proud of him, liked him and told him how brave he was. He liked this attention, all his live he was just known as the weird twitchy kid and then all of a sudden people started loving him. 

But turns out this euphoria didn't last long. About 2 months after Craig and him had become a couple, the people of South Park already had other stuff on their minds. No one cared about it anymore. And back he was to his old self, the kid that everyone avoided because of his "weirdness".

He hated it, absolutely hated it!

His boyfriend on the other hand was totally different. He has lots of friends, many girls fell for him and almost everyone likes him. 

Tweek P.o.v:

Speaking of the devil.  
"Hey Honey. Sup? What are we doing after school?", he asked.  
"I... I think I am going home. I'm not feeling that well"  
"Hm, well I think I have to play doctor then. Tug u into bed, maybe make u some soup."

He hugged me and ruffled through my hair.  
Normally I'd love it when he would do that, but at this moment I was so pissed, I didn't even know if I would like to scream or cry. But what I knew, is that I didn't want to be here anymore!  
"No, it's ok. I will only get u sick as well. I am going to be fine."  
"Are u sure? It's no big deal I can take care of u."  
"Yes 100%. And now go and hang out with Token or whatever."

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and shortly after I left the school building and rushed home.

As soon as I was home, I ran up to my room and broke down in tears.  
'Why am I such a freak?'  
'Why don't they like me?'  
'How can I be more than "Craig's Boyfriend"?'

...

I cried for a long time, but then I had this one thought:

'I am going to change myself, so that they will look up to me, no matter what!'

          ●                     ◇                        ●

 


	2. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day Tweek had a lot of stuff to do. As soon as his alarm clock went off, he jumped out of bed and got ready to go to town. Too his luck he didn't have to go to school because now they had their big summer break.  
Which meant Tweek had a lot of time for his 'mission'.

Pov Tweek

My first stop was at a clothing store because obviously you can't be popular with clothes which are as old as you. I choose some clothes from various brands, some stuff from Kalvin Klein , Zap and some from Lango. (Names changed on purpose ;) )

Normally I don't care about brands that much, like who cares if its called a specific name or not, as long as I like the style I wear it. But it seems like, to be popular you have to do things which people will look up to and apparently people look up to wealthy people.

I wouldn't call myself wealthy, but recently my parents earned more and more money with their coffee shop.  
And therefore I have also earn more money to spend on my stuff.

As I was walking through the Store I suddenly stopped as I saw this really awesome green blazer (jacket). Would that make me look lame again?  
But then I remembered this quote from an Internet Blog: "Wearing Brands is important but to be popular you should also wear some clothing which highlight your Unique personality!"

To be honest, I don't think that I am either unique or 'special', but as long as people will notice me I do everything.

So I went for the green Blazer, green is my favourite color so that should be enough "personality".   
I went to the check out and put my items on the counter. I just wanted to pay and get out but it seems like the world was against me again.  
The check out lady grinned at me and asked: "Do you want to look good for your boyfriend? That's cute. Here you go sweetie, that's 265,99$."

I felt the anger boiling up in me, so I quickly paid and got out of the store. Why do they always think that EVERYTHING is just about Craig. I have a own personal life as well.   
I also do things because I WANT IT.  
Am I invisible? Do they not see me or am I just Craigs little Puppy?!

A few minutes later I luckily was far enough away but I still was angry as hell.  
Suddenly I heard my Phone ringing.   
Craig.  
"Hey...."  
"Hi Honey. Are you feeling better today?"  
"I.... um....uhmmm.... I" I studdert.  
"What's wrong?", he asked worried.  
I hang up.

The thing is, I am not angry at him.  
He is the most sweetest, carring boyfriend ever and I love him so much. But what makes me angry are the people around us, who just ignore me all the time like I wasn't even there. That's why I have to change me! So that they finally pay attention to me!

  
I went to some other stores and bought all the supplies I needed. Then I started walking home.

And when I am at home again I can start Phase 2 of my Change.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	3. Chapter 2

                       ●  ◇  ●

As I arrived home I immediately went upstairs to my room. And there was Craig, sitting on my bed waiting for me. I walked into my room and closed the door.

"Tweek where have you been, I was worried sick. Since yesterday you've been acting strange. You told me that you weren't feeling well, but now I see you walking around South Park like nothing happened. What's going on?"  
He stared at me. I put my bags down and walked over to him.

"I was just going on a little walk, breathing some fresh air, there's nothing wrong about it!" I said annoyed.

"So are you ok? Are you still sick? Is there anything I can do for you?",why is he so perfect?

"I am totally fine, I am not sick I was just not feeling so well yesterday. You don't have to worry. So what's up?"  
Craig gave me an approving smile.

"Ok. Well nothing much, Token Clyde and me went out to the basketball field yesterday. Besides that nothing really happend. How about you? I see you bought some stuff. Can I see?" He pointed over to my bags full of new clothes. I can't show him these, he is going to question why I all of a sudden care about fashion.

"Nooo... ahmmm... sorry. But I can't show it to you" I said nervously.   
"Ouhhhh. Is it something special.... something 'special special'" he said grinning.

And there it goes. Craig got excited and I am totally not in the mood for it now.  
He pushed me down on the bed and started kissing my neck. 

"Craig" I said quietly.   
He continued.  
"Craigggg...." I said a bit louder.  
He didn't react just went further, trying to get me out of my pants.

"CRAIG! Stop it." I wiggled myself free.   
"Huh, what's wrong? Tweek have I done something wrong?" Craig sounded nervous again. 

"Could you please just leave me alone?"   
"I, what, what's going on?"  
"Pleaseee." I said again a little bit louder.   
He then immediately stood up and went to leave the room. About two minutes later I also heard the front door open and close again.

I seriously don't know why I treated him like that, but I just have so much stuff on my mind right now.

Well now that he is gone I can go back to business.

                       ●      ◇      ●


	4. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~◇♡◇~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pov Tweek

First I got all the new stuff I bought out of the bags and layed them out on my bed.   
Then I went to my computer, went on YouTube and looked up hair styling tutorials. Until now I have never really bothered doing anything with my hair, but as I look at myself now it had been a stupid decision! My hair looks horrible, kind of like a birds nest. No wonder no one wanted anything to do with me.

Pov Reader

After about 30 minutes of following the instructions of the video and putting lots of hair products in his blond hair he had a good final result. Yes he probably should go to the barber the next day, but still his hair looked much better than before. 

After that Tweek crammed out a small container from the shopping bag.  
He opened it up, put some of it on his finger and smeared it on his face.   
Concealer.   
No, Tweek did not want to start wearing full on Make Up. But he wanted to start covering up all bits of uneven skin, pimpels and whatever else.

Pov Craig 

After I had left Tweek's house I immediately went to my best friend's house, Token.

"I don't know what I have done wrong, he is acting so weird!"  
"Dude, Tweek always had been kind of weird, it's probably nothing." Token said lazily while playing some new XBox Game.   
"But it's not like the other times. Normally he just tells me whats up. But now, nothing.   
Do you think he has someone else?"  
I didn't know what to think, why is Tweek acting so strange?

"Woah, Dude hold on!" Token switched off the console.  
"Ok, first you are going to tell me everything that went on."

I told Token everything that had happend the last few days. 

But now Token just looked more confused than before.   
"So he didn't want to have sex with you. That's why you think he has someone else."

"Nooo. Come on, Dude I just told you all about his weird behaviour. Being so distanced, throwing me out of his house, that's not like him!" I said frustrated.

"I know the reason! You are probably so bad at it that he falls asleep while you do him and that's a huge turn off.   
Bro you should be a bit faster!", Token said amused.

That Bastard. I nudged him in the arm.

"Token! This is serious right now could you please stop talking shit about me."

He started laughing.

"And just so you know. I am great at it!" I proudly said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~◇♡◇~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Authors Note

Authors note:

Just to clarify: Tweek and Craig are (in this story) already old enough to be in a sexual relationship. They are in High School and are around 17 and 18 years old.

Also:

I would really appreciate reviews :D

Well that's all

The next part will probably be up soon

Anyways. Bye for now :D

 


	6. Chapter 4

◇Hey Guys!◇  
Sorry for the long intermission, I had so much stuff to do lately that I wasn't been able to continue with the story.  
But now here it is:

●♡●  
\-----------------------------------------------

Tweek Pov:

The next morning I woke up early to go to the hair salon. My parents were already gone. Luckily I didn't have to help them today.

Before going to town, I took a quick shower put on some consealer and put on one of my new outfits.   
About half an hour later, I arrieved at the hair saloon. When I walked in, a beautiful looking lady welcomed me and showed me to a seat. Determined I sat down and saw that next to me sat Zoe Ullman, she is one of the most popular girls at school.

There are two girls who basically run the school. Zoe Ullman, the head chearleader and Heather Williams, her parents are loaded.

Suddenly I got an awesome idea.  
Now was the best opportunity to try to befriend Zoe and if I succeeded I may become more popular.   
Confident I said: "Hey Zoe, what's up? Are you getting a new hair cut , too?"  
Confused she looked at me, "Who are you? Oh Are you that Tweek Guy Craig's boyfriend?", she asked pointing at me with her freshly manicured finger.  
"Yeah exactly." I said and forced a smile on my face.  
"Well Tweek, I must say your sense of fashion really is tres chic. But your hair looks horrible!"  
Thanks for pointing that out,  
But now I have to stay cool.  
"I know right, the last hairdressers I went to ruined them and now I have to get them fixed."  
"Omg I also had that happen to me. Some people are just too incompetent for their jobs." She said laughing.  
Then there was a short silent break.  
"But seriously " she looked at me, "you are not such a Loser like everyone thought you were."

Well she is pretty direct.  
"Why don't you come over to my house tonight, Heather and me are having a sleep over you could join us if you want to."

Oh my god this is really happening right now.

"Yeah, why not. Sounds fun."

Well seems like I am going to a sleep over tonight.

●♡●

 


	7. Chapter 5

●♡●

It took the lady about an hour to finish my new hair style and what should I say, she did an amazing job.  
Zoe left shortly after inviting me over.   
Our whole conversation went better than expected, she liked the things I said and that was all that matterd right now.

After the salon lady was completely done, I paid and gave her a good tip.  
Then I went to my parents coffee shop and told them that I stayed at a friends house for the night. They were so busy that they didn't even ask to which friend I would go, lucky for me. After that I went to my house so I could get ready.

As I arrived I saw Craig waiting at the door.  
"Hey Babe"   
I walked up to him.  
"Oh my god Babe, you look beautiful"  
"Thank's" I responded flustered.  
He held a bouquet of red roses in his hands.  
"I .... I wanted to apologise, I treated you so bad yesterday, can you forgive me?"

I felt like passing out!   
That was the cutest thing someone has ever done for me.

"Oh my god Craig! Thank you." I said overjoyed, hugged him and gave him a kiss.  
"But what are you apologiesing for?"

Well that's Craig's face when he doesn't understand what the hell is going on.  
"Uhmm Babe. You were hella pissed at me yesterday, how can you forget?"  
Well I can't blame this on hormones, I am not a girl. But I seriously can't remember what happend.  
"I'm Sorry Craig but I really don't know anymore, why I was mad."  
"I wanted to have Sex and you did not, but I didn't stop remember?", he asked embarrassed.   
"Oh yeah right, almost forgot." I answered also kind of embarrassed. "I am not mad anymore don't worry. Sorry but at the moment everything is a bit ......... different."  
I can't tell him what my plans are, he will just tell me that I don't have to change and that I am perfect the way I am, but I know that it's not true.  
"What do you mean? Tweek you can talk to me about everything."

"Craig, how about that, tomorrow we can spend the whole day together but today I need some more time..... alone."  
I hope he understands.

"I ..... well ok...... bye Babe."  
I gave him a kiss and he walked away. Why did he look so sad....

Well I can sort that out tomorrow, now I have to get ready!

●♡●

 


End file.
